poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Aladar's Adventures Series
Join Aladar, his family, and his friends as they go into new adventures outside of Disney and the Nesting Grounds, make new friends, fight old and new enemies, and save the day. Here is a list of films and TV shows planned to be re-edited by Yru17. For some reason, this series might start being released after Daniel Esposito makes Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar and Yru17 re-edits Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar. Team Members *Aladar 33931 133312876716925 104758479572365 169400 8052316 n.jpg|Aladar Neera.jpg|Neera Eema (Dinosaur).png|Eema 1000px-Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-3140-1-.jpg|Baylene Url-1-.jpg|Url Plio.gif|Plio Yar.gif|Yar Zini.jpg|Zini Suri.jpg|Suri *Neera *Eema *Baylene *Url *Pilo *Yar *Zini *Suri Upcoming Films *''Aladar's Adventures of An American Tail'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove'' *''Aladar's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' *''Aladar's Adventures of An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' *''Aladar's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Aladar and Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too'' (short film) (Note: This actally takes place after Pooh's Adventures of Dinosaur, despite that The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh will never be used as a crossover film.) *''Aladar's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons'' (short film) (Note: This actally takes place after Pooh's Adventures of Dinosaur.) *''Aladar's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore'' (short film) (Note: This actally takes place after Pooh's Adventures of Dinosaur.) *''Aladar Meets Pinocchio'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Brother Bear'' *''Aladar and The Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''Aladar Meets The Princess and the Frog'' *''Aladar Gets Frozen'' (2013) *''Aladar's Adventures of Mulan'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Tigger Movie'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Piglet's Big Movie'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Ice Age'' *''Aladar Meets Beetlejuice'' *''Aladar Gets Frozen Fever'' (upcoming short sequel) (Note: Click here for proof of the upcoming short film.) *''Aladar's Adventures of Kronk's New Groove'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Ice Age: The Meldown'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ABC's'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Little Mermaid'' *''Aladar Gets Tangled'' *''Aladar Spends the Night at the Museum'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' *''Aladar Meets Annie'' (1982) *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Toy Story'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Epic Movie'' (censored) *''Aladar Goes to Jurassic Park'' *''Aladar Meets Annie: A Royal Adventure'' (1995 sequel) *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' *''Aladar Meets Anastasia'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Aladar's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Ghostbusters'' *''Aladar Meets Annie (1999)'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland'' (1951) *''Aladar's Adventures of Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas'' (TV special) *''Aladar's Adventures of Happy Feet'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Toy Story 2'' *''Aladar Meets Annie (2014)'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Aladar Meets Napoleon'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Ice Age: Continental Drift'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The King and I'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Little Shop of Horrors'' (censored) *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Aladar Gets Brave'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Space Jam'' *''Aladar Goes Walking with Dinosaurs: The Movie'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Epic Mickey'' (video game) *''Aladar's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 123's'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Toy Story 3'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'' *''Aladar Visits The Haunted Mansion'' *''Aladar's World of Color'' *''Aladar and The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Shrek'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Happy Feet Two'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo'' *''Aladar in An American Tail Theater'' (Universal Studios Florida attraction) *''Aladar's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Aladar Meets The Croods'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Toy Story Toons: Hawaiian Vacation'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Teacher's Pet'' *''Aladar Gets Home Alone'' *''Aladar Goes to Jurassic Park III'' *''Aladar Gets Too Smart for Strangers with Winnie the Pooh'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Mickey and His Magic Halloween Night'' (Disneyland Paris attraction) *''Aladar's Adventures of Shrek 3-D'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Ghostbusters II'' *''Aladar Meets The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' (2010 film) *''Aladar's Adventures of Puss in Boots'' (2011) *''Aladar Meets Bartok the Magnificent'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Ego Trip'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Puss in Boots: The Three Diablos'' (short film) *''Aladar's Adventures of Hop'' *''Aladar Goes to Jurassic Park: The Game'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Daddy Day Care'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Shrek 2'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Cheaper by the Dozen'' (2003) *''Aladar's Adventures of Toy Story Toons: Small Fry'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Sing a Song with Pooh Bear'' *''Aladar in the Radio City Christmas Spectacular'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Re-Animated'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens'' (upcoming sequel) *''Aladar's Adventures of Arthur's Perfect Christmas'' *''Aladar Gets Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Raising Helen'' (censored) *''Aladar Goes to Jurassic World'' (upcoming sequel) *''Aladar's Adventures of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Toy Story Toons: Partysaurus Rex'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Lighting Thief'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Disney's Magical Mirror - Starring Mickey Mouse'' *''Aladar Goes Plane Crazy'' (former Disneyland attraction) *''Aladar Meets WALL-E'' *''Aladar Gets Home Alone 3'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Battleship'' (2012) (censored) *''Aladar's Adventures of Toy Story of Terror'' (Halloween special) *''Aladar's Adventures of Teen Beach Movie'' *''Aladar and The Twelve Days of Christmas'' (Disney Sing-Along Songs video) *''Aladar's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Bedtime Stories'' *''Aladar Meets The Outsiders'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Unleash The Villains'' (Walt Disney World Halloween stage show) *''Aladar's Adventures of The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Daddy Day Camp'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Shrek the Third'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Toy Story That Time Forgot'' (Christmas special) *''Aladar's Adventures of First Kid'' *''Aladar in Mickey's Soundsational Parade'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night'' *''Aladar in Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Under Wraps'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Fun Size'' (censored) *''Aladar's Adventures of Crash: Mind Over Mutant'' *''Aladar in in The Golden Mickeys'' (Disney Cruise Line version) *''Aladar's Adventures of Brother Bear 2'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two'' (video game) *''Aladar Meets Fred Claus'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Turbo'' (2013) *''Aladar's Adventures of Mars Attacks!'' (censored) *''Aladar in Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Newsies'' *''Aladar Watches Disney on Ice: Disneyland Adventure'' *''Aladar Meets Mighty Joes Young'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Shrek the Halls'' *''Aladar's Adventures of A Day at Disneyland'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Disneyland Fun'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Cheaper by the Dozen 2'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Problem Child'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Shrek Forever After'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Princess Protection Program'' *''Aladar and Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue'' *''Aldar in in The Golden Mickeys (Hong Kong Disneyland)'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Honey, I Blew Up the Kid'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Around the World in 80 Days'' (2004 film) *''Aladar's Adventures of Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion'' *''Aladar Celebrates Christmas with the Kranks'' *''Aladar in Mickey's Magical Celebration'' (Disneyland Paris Magical Moments show) *''Aladar's Adventures of My Favorite Martian'' *''Aladar Says Happy Hallowishes'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Celebrate the Season'' (Magic Kingdom Christmas show) *''Aladar Gets Scared Shrekless'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Problem Child 2'' *''Aladar in Disney's Showtime Spectacular'' (Disneyland Paris New Generation show) *''Aladar's Adventures of Mulan II'' *''Aladar Meets Amelia'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Descendants'' (upcoming 2015 Disney Channel film) *''Aladar Meets Alpha and Omega'' *''Aladar Gets Tangled Ever After'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'' *''Aladar and the Land of the Lost'' *''Aladar in Honey, I Shrunk the Audience'' (Disney parks 3D attraction) *''Aladar's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Gold Diggers: The Secret of Bear Mountain'' *''Aladar Says Let's Go to Disneyland Paris'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Ice Princess'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Donkey's Christmas Shrektacular'' *''Aladar in Disney's Stars 'n' Cars'' (Walt Disney Studios Park Paris) *''Aladar's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Problem Child 3: Junior in Love'' *''Aladar Spends the Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Disney on Ice: 100 Years of Magic'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Disney on Ice: Passport to Adventure'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Disney on Ice: Dare to Dream'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Animals United'' TV Series Up to date, these TV shows are upcoming and planned to be re-edited by Yru17. *''Aladar's Adventures of Fievel's American Tails'' *''Aladar and The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The 7D'' (Disney XD spin-off/prequel TV series) *''Aladar's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008 TV series)'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars: Droids'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars Rebels'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars: Ewoks'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Little Mermaid (TV series)'' *''Aladar's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Real Ghostbusters'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Goosebumps'' *''Aladar Meets Johnny Bravo'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Kim Possible'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Dink, the Little Dinosaur'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Loonatics Unleashed'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Emperor's New School'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show'' *''Aladar Enters The Magic School Bus'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Turbo F.A.S.T.'' *''Aladdr's Adventures of My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' *''Aladar Says Clarissa Explains It All'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Future is Wild'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Street Sharks'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Generator Rex'' *''Aladar Meets Scaredy Squirrel'' Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Aladar's Adventures Series films Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki